


[Podfic] Memory and Desire, Stirring

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, can saiyans be codependent asking for a friend, future trunks takes after his father in that he is also not okay, gohan does not want to be a saiyan, half-alien pregnancies are weird and concerning, is Goku okay? who knows?, not Bulma, vague predatory creepiness, vegeta is definitely not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Saiyans are human, except when they aren't.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Future Trunks Briefs, Bulma Briefs & Son Gohan, Bulma Briefs & Son Goku, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Memory and Desire, Stirring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Memory and Desire, Stirring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940672) by [KDblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDblack/pseuds/KDblack). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/memory-and-desire-stirring/Memory%20and%20Desire%2C%20Stirring.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/memory-and-desire-stirring/Memory%20and%20Desire%2C%20Stirring.mp3) | 22 MB | 0:31:15  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/memory-and-desire-stirring/Memory%20and%20Desire%2C%20Stirring.m4b)  
  
| 36 MB | 0:31:15


End file.
